mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Maud Pie (episode)/Gallery
Prologue Pinkie's friends arriving at Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png|Pinkie's friends arriving at Sugarcube Corner early. Rainbow yawning S4E18.png|Clearly, Dash is not a morning pony. Rainbow "Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" S4E18.png|"Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" Chicken sleeping S4E18.png|Cock-a-doodle-zzzzzzzzzzz... Twilight knocking at the door S4E18.png|''Knock, knock'' Twilight hearing noise inside S4E18.png Pinkie "Thank goodness you're all here!" S4E18.png Pinkie throwing her friends into the Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png|Last one in is a rotten Rainbow Dash! Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png|See, told ya! Pinkie pulling Rainbow in S4E18.png|Just kidding, old buddy! Pinkie's friends look down S4E18.png Twilight shakes off rock candy off of her hoof S4E18.png Twilight "What is all this?" S4E18.png|"What is all this?" Pinkie making some rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie "I need your help taste-testing" S4E18.png Applejack "like an awful lot of candy" S4E18.png|"This seems like an awful lot of candy." Rarity "Even for you" S4E18.png|"Even for you." Pinkie "have gone a teensy bit" S4E18.png|"I may have gone a teensy bit overboard," she said without even a hint of exaggeration. Pinkie big grin S4E18.png|*Squee* Mountains of rock candy S4E18.png|Rock candy. Rock candy everywhere. Making candy Pinkie's friends feeling pain after eating the rock candy S4E18.png|Dashie has really let herself go. Pinkie with a bin of rock candy S4E18.png|"Everypony ready for more?" Rainbow "My teeth hurt" S4E18.png|"My teeth hurt." AJ "I think we've had plenty" S4E18.png Applejack pointing her hoof S4E18.png Pinkie "before she gets here" S4E18.png Pinkie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and AJ weirded out S4E18.png Twilight "She's only staying for the week" S4E18.png Pinkie "I'm making candy for all of us!" S4E18.png Pinkie's friends don't want more rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie "super-duper special tradition" S4E18.png Pinkie holding rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie begins to tell her story S4E18.png Drawing of the Pie family's rock farm S4E18.png|I've heard of limited animation, but this is ridiculous. Drawing of Pinkie looking at Maud Pie making rock candy S4E18.png Drawing of Pinkie eating one of the rock candy recipes S4E18.png Drawing of Maud bringing some rocks S4E18.png Drawing of rocks being dropped into the cooking pot S4E18.png Drawing of Maud making rock candy necklace S4E18.png Drawing of Pinkie and Maud hugging together S4E18.png Pinkie drawing S4E18.png Pinkie "Maud and I have been trading" S4E18.png Pinkie grin squee S4E18.png AJ "what a great tradition" S4E18.png Rainbow "The secret ingredient is rocks?" S4E18.png Pinkie "But these" S4E18.png Pinkie's friends listening Pinkie talking S4E18.png Fluttershy "what kind of a rock are they?" S4E18.png Pinkie "Can't tell ya that, silly!" S4E18.png Pinkie "It's a secret!" S4E18.png|"It's a secret!" Pinkie patting on Fluttershy's mane S4E18.png|Why am I getting reminders of Griffon the Brush Off from this image? Pinkie "for a really long time" S4E18.png Pinkie "are gonna become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie hugging Rarity S4E18.png Pinkie hugging Rarity and Twilight S4E18.png AJ getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie pulling Fluttershy S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png|Uh, Pinkie, leave the tail-biting to Applejack. Pinkie hugging all of her friends S4E18.png Rarity "but won't she start worrying" S4E18.png Pinkie "She sure will" S4E18.png Pinkie "I gotta get out of here!" S4E18.png Pinkie throws her friends away S4E18.png Pinkie's friends see Pinkie leaving S4E18.png Meeting Maud Pie Tank and Winona S4E18.png Fluttershy "I sure hope Maud has an appetite" S4E18.png Applejack stops Angel from taking muffins S4E18.png Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|Is that Pharrell's hat? Rarity "anything suitable to wear" S4E18.png Gem falls into a basket of muffins S4E18.png Rainbow "I doubt she'll notice what anypony's wearing" S4E18.png Rarity "can't keep her hat from falling apart!" S4E18.png Twilight "Pinkie really wants us to hit it off" S4E18.png Twilight and Applejack hear Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie hopping S4E18.png Twilight "Where's Maud?" S4E18.png Pinkie 'She's coming!' S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Maud nowhere to be seen S4E18.png|Boring yet unusually exciting. Pinkie "She's not quite as fast as me" S4E18.png Pinkie waiting S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png Maud far away S4E18.png|The suspense is killing us! Rainbow whispering to Rarity S4E18.png|"Is she even moving?" Pinkie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png|And then there's Maud. Maud sniffing the rock S4E18.png Maud "Hm. Sedimentary" S4E18.png|"Hmm. Sedimentary." Rainbow confused S4E18.png Maud holding sedimentary rock S4E18.png|Learn petrology from Maud Pie everyday. Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png| "That's... really fascinating..." Twilight introducing herself to Maud S4E18.png Applejack touches her hat S4E18.png Fluttershy doing a little wave S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png Maud blank stare S4E18.png Twilight and Rarity confused S4E18.png Rarity breaking the silence S4E18.png|"Pinkie Pie tells me you share my love for fashion." Maud "expressing myself through my wardrobe" S4E18.png|"I'm really into expressing myself through my wardrobe." Rarity pointing at Maud S4E18.png|"A-and what is the delightful frock you're wearing now saying?" Maud "It's a dress" S4E18.png|"It doesn't talk. It's a dress." Rarity embarrassed S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png|Of all the pets, only Winona seems mildly interested in Maud. Owlowiscious flying S4E18.png|Who? Tank hovering S4E18.png Opal licking her foot S4E18.png Angel eating S4E18.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie told us you have a pet" S4E18.png|"Pinkie Pie told us you have a pet, too." Maud "He's in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He's in my pocket." Fluttershy "Or a trained butterfly" S4E18.png|Notice how Angel is jealous in the bottom-left corner. Maud reaching into her pocket S4E18.png|"It's a rock." Maud throws her pet rock onto the ground S4E18.png A confused Fluttershy S4E18.png|What? You've never seen someone have a rock as a pet? Maud "His name is Boulder" S4E18.png|"His name is Boulder." Pinkie "the best, most awesome" S4E18.png Pinkie "for us all to become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie's friends nervous S4E18.png Spending time with Maud Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Maud pushing Boulder S4E18.png Applejack wants Maud to try out the muffins S4E18.png Maud sniffing the muffins S4E18.png Maud about to eat the gem S4E18.png|Much like Rarity, Maud Pie has a good taste for gems. Applejack "Oh, uh, heh" S4E18.png Maud chewing gem S4E18.png Main cast looking at Maud eating the gem S4E18.png|There was a sandwich in front of Boulder a moment ago. I guess he ate it. Maud "It's crunchy" S4E18.png Pinkie taking a bite off of one of the muffins S4E18.png Pinkie "They are crunchy!" S4E18.png Rainbow "tells us you like games" S4E18.png Maud "but way more intense" S4E18.png|"Boulder and I sometimes play a game called 'Camouflage'. It's kind of like hide and seek but way more intense." Rainbow "Awesome" S4E18.png|"Awesome...?" Rock being levitated S4E18.png Twilight levitating rocks S4E18.png Main cast tries to find Boulder S4E18.png Fluttershy "remembering what he looks like" S4E18.png Applejack "for a pebble in a haystack" S4E18.png|"It's like lookin' fer a pebble in a haystack." Rarity touching one of the rocks S4E18.png|"More like in a pile of pebbles." AJ "you don't have to make it even harder" S4E18.png Rarity "I give up!" S4E18.png Twilight "look how much fun Pinkie Pie's having" S4E18.png Pinkie showing a rock to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie pointing at one of the rocks S4E18.png Pinkie holding a rock S4E18.png Pinkie lifting a big rock S4E18.png Main cast continues to try and find Boulder S4E18.png|"Found him." Pinkie "Where was he?" S4E18.png|"Where was he?" Maud "He was hiding in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He was hiding in my pocket." Rainbow "Oh, come on!" S4E18.png|"Oh, come on!" Angel getting Fluttershy's attention S4E18.png|Hey, Flutters, we want to go home! Fluttershy looking S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png|The pets are so exhausted, even Gummy is actually making a face. Fluttershy "It's getting awfully late" S4E18.png Pinkie looking at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie's friends see Pinkie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Trying to get closer Applejack "different from what I expected" S4E18.png Rainbow "the whole time?!" S4E18.png|"We spent all day digging in the dirt, and he was in her pocket the whole time?!" Fluttershy "Boulder seemed really sweet" S4E18.png|"On the bright side, Boulder seemed really sweet." Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|"He's a rock!" Twilight "I'm sure Maud was just nervous" S4E18.png Applejack "because she was shy or somethin'" S4E18.png Twilight "It must be awfully intimidating" S4E18.png Rest of main cast in agreement S4E18.png Twilight "to try to get to know her better" S4E18.png Twilight "those best friend rock candy necklaces in no time" S4E18.png Rarity "that I think will be stunning" S4E18.png Pinkie smiling while standing beside Maud S4E18.png Rarity "I would be happy to suggest" S4E18.png Maud holding a dishtowel S4E18.png Rarity "you were so funny!" S4E18.png Maud "What do you mean?" S4E18.png Rarity levitating the dishtowel S4E18.png Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Rarity "I'm sure I could work my magic" S4E18.png Pinkie hugging Maud S4E18.png Rarity levitating fabrics S4E18.png Maud putting dishtowel on her back S4E18.png Pinkie "Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves?" S4E18.png Rarity smile S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Fluttershy greets Hummingway S4E18.png Pinkie "What's he saying?" S4E18.png Fluttershy "He says hello" S4E18.png Pinkie grin S4E18.png Fluttershy looking at Maud S4E18.png Spiders walking onto a rock S4E18.png Spider looking intimidating S4E18.png Spider presenting a flower S4E18.png Maud "I was looking at the rock" S4E18.png|"I was looking at the rock." Fluttershy blushing embarrassed S4E18.png|Oh. Well, um... Pinkie "your best friend rock candy necklace!" S4E18.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure we're even friends yet" S4E18.png Book being levitated S4E18.png Pinkie spinning around with the ladder in the library S4E18.png Twilight "I've got lots of poetry" S4E18.png Twilight levitating books S4E18.png Maud "I prefer to read my own poetry" S4E18.png Twilight eager to hear Maud's poem S4E18.png Maud clears her throat S4E18.png Twilight listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png|''Rock.'' You are a rock. Maud reading her poem S4E18.png|''Gray.'' You are gray. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock. Twilight looking S4E18.png|Well, shoot. Maud "I've written thousands" S4E18.png|"I've written thousands." Pinkie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png|"She's so prolific." Close-up of Maud's face S4E18.png|"This next one is about rocks. They're all about rocks." Twilight worried S4E18.png|Even Raven would think, "Wow, this pony's nuts!" Twilight sitting down while listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png|''Rocks; these are my rocks. Sediments: make me sedimental. Smooth and round, asleep in the ground. Shades of brown and gray...'' Pinkie gets an apple from a tree S4E18.png|Meep meep! Pinkie drops the apple S4E18.png Pinkie disappears S4E18.png|Whoa, she's fast! Applejack "peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud "I think this one is done" S4E18.png|"I think this one is done." Apple crushed by a rock S4E18.png Applejack shocked S4E18.png Applejack "That's a very interestin' method" S4E18.png Maud "Should I peel another?" S4E18.png AJ "No!" S4E18.png Applejack "I'm sure there's plenty apples" S4E18.png Pinkie sniffing the cider S4E18.png Pinkie "Can we taste it now?" S4E18.png Applejack "Sure, why not?" S4E18.png Applejack filling the cups with cider S4E18.png AJ giving Maud and Pinkie each a cup of cider S4E18.png Pinkie drinking cider S4E18.png|Well, that's certainly a Pinkie way to drink a cup of cider. Pinkie "That's the best apple cider I've ever had!" S4E18.png Applejack "What do you think, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud drinking cider S4E18.png Maud "It tastes like apples" S4E18.png|"It tastes like apples." Pinkie "Told you she was super honest" S4E18.png|"Told you she was super honest!" Pinkie smiling S4E18.png Rainbow spinning around S4E18.png Rainbow throws a rock S4E18.png Rock falls S4E18.png Rainbow "Yeah!" S4E18.png Rainbow "Let's see you beat that!" S4E18.png Rainbow dodges thrown rock S4E18.png Rock thrown far away S4E18.png Mushroom cloud S4E18.png|And boom goes the dynamite. A wave from a lake forms S4E18.png Rainbow, Maud and Pinkie just before getting hit by a wave S4E18.png Big wave about to hit the ponies S4E18.png|Surf's up, everypony! Pinkie on a log floating on a lake S4E18.png|Is that Pinkamena on the log? Rainbow "How'd you do that?" S4E18.png|Seriously, is Rainbow Dash really awesome enough for her mane to never get wet? Maud "I threw it" S4E18.png Rainbow "I guess you won this one, Maud" S4E18.png|"I guess you won this one, Maud" Maud "I'm not really into... 'winning'" S4E18.png|"I'm not really into... 'winning'." Rainbow gasp S4E18.png|Why are you surprised that someone is not into winning? Telling the truth Pinkie's friends gathering outside Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Pinkie at the door S4E18.png Pinkie "so this is the perfect time" S4E18.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow afraid to talk to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight and Applejack afraid to talk to Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie "What's wrong?" S4E18.png Applejack pushes Twilight S4E18.png|YOU tell her... Twilight "I'm not sure it's the best time" S4E18.png Pinkie "Why not?" S4E18.png Twilight hesitant to explain why S4E18.png Rarity "Well, darling" S4E18.png Rarity hesitant to explain S4E18.png Fluttershy "to share your special bonding ritual" S4E18.png Fluttershy hesitant to explain S4E18.png Pinkie "But what?" S4E18.png AJ "some ponies just don't click the way others do" S4E18.png|Leave it to honest Applejack to spill the beans. Main cast in agreement S4E18.png Applejack "we aren't" S4E18.png Pinkie's hair deflates S4E18.png|And the mane deflates... Pinkie "Oh. Okay" S4E18.png Pinkie "what to do with two hundred pounds of rock candy" S4E18.png Pinkie closing the door S4E18.png Rarity and Fluttershy feel guilty S4E18.png Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack feel guilty S4E18.png Rarity feeling "just awful" S4E18.png Fluttershy "should have just pretended" S4E18.png Twilight "if we didn't tell Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png Rainbow Dash "who really knows" S4E18.png Rainbow "riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous" S4E18.png|"That pony is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous." Rarity "don't you mean 'inside an enigma'" S4E18.png|"Don't you mean 'inside an enigma'?" Rainbow Dash "it's a kind of rock" S4E18.png|"Nope, I mean 'igneous'! It's a kind of rock! Ask me how I know that!" Pinkie Pie bouncing outside library S4E18.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around library S4E18.png Twilight and friends puzzled S4E18.png "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time" Maud Pie waiting S4E18.png|Maud is not imp—Wait, she's made this face the entire episode. How do we know whether she is impressed or not? Main 5 and Maud looking S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's obstacle course S4E18.png|The amusement park of torture! Pinkie Pie "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie squeeing S4E18.png Rainbow Dash and friends confused S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "it combines everypony's interests" S4E18.png Pinkie leaning on pony mannequin S4E18.png|Good luck guessing which outfit goes with which pony. Rainbow Dash still confused S4E18.png Pinkie Pie wearing snorkel and kneepads S4E18.png Twilight and friends watching Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sliding out of tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in pile of shiny fabrics S4E18.png Pinkie Pie racing through obstacle course S4E18.png Pinkie Pie jumps through stacks of books S4E18.png Pinkie playing cards with animals S4E18.png Pinkie in cupcake wind tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie "it's a race for Rainbow Dash" S4E18.png Twilight pointing at mountain of rocks S4E18.png Mountain of rocks S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "a rock slide, of course!" S4E18.png Maud Pie mildly surprised S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "first you climb, then you slide" S4E18.png Applejack "I've got a bad feeling about this" S4E18.png|AJ going all Luke Skywalker to Fluttershy. Pinkie climbing mountain of rocks S4E18.png Pinkie gets her hoof stuck S4E18.png Pinkie Pie confused S4E18.png Pinkie trying to get unstuck S4E18.png Giant boulder wobbling S4E18.png Rarity frightened S4E18.png Twilight and friends worried about Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie pounding on rock S4E18.png Giant boulder starts falling S4E18.png Applejack "watch out!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking up S4E18.png Boulder falling toward Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cries "help!" S4E18.png Maud Pie springing into action S4E18.png Maud Pie putting on spiked helmet S4E18.png Maud races through applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Maud races through pile of fabrics S4E18.png Main 5 surprised S4E18.png Maud Pie flying through the air S4E18.png|It's a bird. It's a plane. No, it's Maud to the rescue. Maud Pie punching giant boulder S4E18.png|North Star Hundred Crack Hoof! Maud reducing boulder to pieces S4E18.png|Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora ORAAAA!!! Twilight and friends in shock S4E18.png Rainbow with jaw hanging open S4E18.png| Maud Pie saves Pinkie S4E18.png|Cutie mark sighting! Surprise, surprise, it's a rock. Maud frees Pinkie's stuck hoof S4E18.png|ORA! Maud Pie saving Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Twilight and friends relieved S4E18.png Rainbow Dash flabbergasted S4E18.png|"What– how– what?!" What they have in common Maud Pie hugging Pinkie S4E18.png Maud Pie "what were you thinking" S4E18.png|"Pinkie Pie, what were you thinking?" Pinkie Pie "I guess I wasn't" S4E18.png|"I guess I wasn't." Maud talking to Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Pinkie sad that Maud decides to leave S4E18.png Maud Pie "it was nice to meet you all" S4E18.png Pinkie watching Maud leave S4E18.png Pinkie catching up with Maud S4E18.png Twilight Sparkle "I can't believe" S4E18.png Fluttershy "Maud was able to reach her in time" S4E18.png Rainbow Dash "did you see how fast" S4E18.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E18.png Fluttershy "Maud would move mountains for her" S4E18.png Twilight and friends thinking S4E18.png Twilight Sparkle "that's it!" S4E18.png Twilight "something that just might be worthy" S4E18.png Twilight's friends smiling S4E18.png The Friendship Express S4E18.png Pinkie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Pinkie apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Pinkie and Maud reach the rock farm S4E18.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E18.png Twilight and friends with bags of rock candy S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Twilight's friends smiling at Maud S4E18.png Twilight "sorry we couldn't see it sooner" S4E18.png Twilight "how much we all love Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie flattered "aw, shucks!" S4E18.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity smiling S4E18.png|"That's a pretty great thing to have in common, if you ask me. What do you think, Maud?" Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow smiling S4E18.png Maud Pie flat "sure" S4E18.png|........"Sure." Twilight and friends disappointed S4E18.png|??????????? Pinkie Pie "what's wrong" S4E18.png|"What's wrong?" Rarity "thought she'd be a bit more excited" S4E18.png|"Sorry, darling. I think we all just thought she'd be a bit more excited about this." Pinkie Pie "are you kidding" S4E18.png|"Are you kidding me?!" Pinkie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png|"I've never seen her more excited!" Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png|"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't show my enthusiasm for things quite in the same way my sister does." Twilight and friends "we noticed" S4E18.png|"Uh, we noticed." Twilight and friends happy S4E18.png|"And we're totally cool with it." Pinkie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png Epilogue Mane 6 and Maud at rock farm train station S4E18.png|Is that Bedrock? Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Twilight taking out rock candy necklace S4E18.png|Looks as if Twilight still is pretty bad at arts and crafts. Maud wearing Twilight's rock candy necklace S4E18.png Twilight's friends with rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Rainbow Dash carrying heavy candy necklace S4E18.png Maud wearing Mane 6's candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie and Maud trade necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie licking rock candies S4E18.png Maud takes box out of saddlebag S4E18.png Maud's box of rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Twilight asking about Maud's box S4E18.png Twilight "you haven't eaten any of them" S4E18.png Maud "I don't really like candy" S4E18.png|"I don't really like candy." Maud Pie smiling S4E18.png|"But I do love Pinkie Pie." Maud wearing rock candy necklaces S4E18.png|At least she smiles ONCE when admitting she loves Pinkie Pie over candy. Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png Promotional Twitter promotional Maud Pie.png|Winona's first Season 4 appearance. Twitter promo Pinkie and Maud.png|Pinkie Pie, Gummy, and Maud Pie. Maud Pie EW promotional image.jpg|All of us against you in a staring contest. Go! Maud Pie Pi Day Twitter promo.png|Cross promotion with Pi(e) Day (03/14).